Chrysalide
by Ygrec
Summary: A cet instant, il n'avait pas imaginé quelle intrigue se tissait autour d'eux et de leurs mains liées. Il s'était contenté de saisir la main tendue comme un fruit d'or offert par une branche généreuse, avait seulement heurté son regard au noir de l'infini. Et s'il avait imaginé tout ça, tout ce qui s'amorçait à cet instant ? Endo x Goenji, OS AU, lemon ;)


Hey ! Salut à toutes ! Je vous avais parlé d'un EnGo, je le publie aujourd'hui parce qu'on a un long week-end et que je pars chasser les œufs demain ! Je répondrai donc aux reviews sur Lionceau le plus tôt possible, pas d'inquiétudes ;)

Pour ce qui est Chrysalide ; il s'agit non seulement d'un OS AU (c'est-à-dire dans un univers alternatif) mais aussi d'une sorte de trailer de la fiction KdFd qui viendra après, et qui se déroulera dans le même monde !

Dans cet univers donc, Endo est prof de sport. Il y a peut-être des coquilles, vu la longueur du texte je ne l'ai relu qu'en diagonale x)

* * *

Cet OS est particulièrement dédié à **Lordess Ananda Teenorag**, sans qui je n'aurai pas pris le risque de me pencher à nouveau sur Endo et Goenji. Aura-ce été une bonne idée, je l'ignore et je m'interroge. Ma très chère Ananda, cette fiction est pour toi, en remerciement de ton soutien et de tes fictions sublimes, celles qui m'ont mise sur la voix du EnGo et du KdFd ! Merci pour tout ! *sort les mouchoirs*

* * *

Enjoy ~ !

* * *

«Papa c'est quoi, l'amour ?»

Endo Mamoru s'était toujours juré de répondre à toutes les questions de son garçon : mais celle-ci, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Il avait déposé ses lèvres sur le front blanc et doux du petit et lui avait promis d'en reparler le soir venu. Il l'avait salué de la main alors qu'il entrait dans la petite maternelle de quartier, et avait souris à l'institutrice qui lui avait pris la main. Et à présent que la nuit tombait sur le terrain, Endo se demandait comment se tirer de là.

«Les gars, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !»

Les jeunes du club de foot s'arrêtèrent progressivement de courir. Quelqu'un prit le ballon, et les joueurs commencèrent à rejoindre le banc de touche, silencieux et essoufflés, saisirent leurs bouteilles et leurs serviettes sans piper mot.

«Bon, vous vous êtes bien amusé aujourd'hui, l'échauffement c'était rigolo et tout le reste. N'oubliez pas de vous amuser, quoi qu'il arrive.»

Les joueurs ne semblaient pas vraiment écouter son discours sur l'amitié et le bonheur de jouer au foot, alors Endo leur demanda simplement de ne pas oublier cet état d'esprit lors du match amical contre Naminori la semaine suivante, et leur souhaita une bonne soirée. Cette fois, les gamins lui répondirent avec plus ou moins d'entrain, et s'engagèrent vers les vestiaires en discutant. Endo avisa le terrain où restaient encore les plots de l'entraînement et soupira. Au moins, il allait avoir un peu de temps en plus pour réflechir au problème de son garçon. Il marcha lentement vers le matériel et se pencha en soupirant pour le ramasser, un à un. Comment on explique ça, l'amour ? _Tu n'as qu'à prendre l'exemple de Papa et Maman. Ton gamin comprendra mieux si tu dis "l'amour c'est ce que ressentent Papa et Maman"._ C'est ce que lui avait dit Kamisawa-san, une jolie et dynamique blonde venitienne qui enseignait la physique chimie au lycée Teikoku. Bien sûr, comme Papa et Maman. Endo s'était retenu de lui faire remarquer qu'il ne voulait pas prendre un contre-exemple comme exemple ; Kamisawa était une personne vraiment gentille, et si sa remarque avait été blessante, elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès. A cet instant, Kido avait grimacé. Kido était professeur de mathématiques, et un de ses plus proches amis depuis longtemps. Bien que le châtain soit plus jeune que lui, ils avaient joué dans un même club de foot au lycée, pendant un an, et s'étaient revus par la suite lors de matchs au stade d'Inazuma.

Kido avait grimacé, mais pas trop franchement, juste assez pour avoir l'air à la fois agacé et toujours aussi élégant. Il avait bu une gorgée de son café et regardé par la fenêtre, comme si la présence de ses amis avec lui dans la salle de photocopie le dérangeait. Endo savait que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, que simplement, Kido avait tendance à froncer les sourcils lorsqu'il se concentrait, et que manifestement, à cet instant, il se concentrait sur autre chose. Kamisawa lui avait demandé ce qu'il en pensait, de l'amour, et il avait haussé les épaules. _Il saura bien assez tôt ce que c'est, _avait-il marmonné et Endo avait souri. Le professeur de mathématiques était complètement désabusé. Kamisawa l'avait alors taquiné en lui demandant s'il avait mal digéré le terme d'une relation récente, et Kido avait simplement souris à son tour en portant à nouveau la tasse à ses lèvres. Endo se demandait si Kamisawa avait un faible pour le châtain. Et qui sait, même si c'était peu probable, peut-être que Kido avait aussi un faible pour elle.

C'est quoi l'amour ?

Cette question résonnait dans son crâne comme dans une cavité ; il ne devait pas avoir de cerveau pour que ces mots résonnent aussi bien. Il soupira, un nuage de condensation s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait froid, frissonna, prit les plots dans ses mains glacées et rejoignit la réserve. Il faisait trop froid pour un autonme. Il cala le tout entre les barrières poussièreuses du saut de haies et les filets gris du terrain de volet.

C'est quoi l'amour..? Ça, Chiro, c'est une bonne question.

* * *

«Papa papa !»

Endo, qui venait de refermer la porte de l'entrée, rigola en voyant son enfant courir vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, le soulevant du sol. Le rire clair et enfantin du petit se mêla au sien, grave, et il cessa de le faire tourner dans les airs pour le poser à nouveau au sol.

«Comment tu vas bonhomme ?»

«J'ai dessiné un monsieur de cirque ! La maîtresse elle a dit qu'elle voulait qu'on dessine un truc fantastique !»

«Un truc fantastique ? Le cirque tu trouves ça fantastique ? Pourquoi pas le foot ?»

«Le cirque le cirque !»

Le garçon se mit à imiter un lion et courut autour de son père en rugissant comme un minet. Endo rugit à son tour et saisit l'enfant en pleine course pour le chatouiller à mort. Chiro se tordit de rire dans tous les sens, tenta de s'échapper lorsque son père le souleva à nouveau, et le posa sur son épaule comme un sac à patate. Endo se leva tandis que l'enfant faisait plus ou moins mine de se débattre, s'engagea dans la cuisine pour découvrir sa femme au téléphone. Il posa le garçon et lui demanda gentiment de retourner jouer tout seul. Le petit acquièsça et détala, et Endo se redressa pour frapper à la porte déjà ouverte, afin de signifier sa présence. Natsumi se tourna vers lui, puis se détourna à nouveau pour mettre fin à l'appel. Elle conclut par un "je te rappelle" et fit enfin face au professeur de sport qui rentrait, souriant.

«Bonsoir...» fit-elle.

«Bonsoir.»

Elle s'approcha, déposa maladroitement un baiser sur sa joue.

«Chiro n'a pas encore mangé. On voulait t'attendre mais mon boss veut que je retourne au bureau.»

«Maintenant ? Mais...» L'homme avisa l'heure sur le l'écran digital du four. « Il est presque 20h.»

«C'est ce que je lui ai dit... Mais on a une maquette à rendre à la grande patronne avant la fin de la semaine alors... On est super occupés.»

Endo hocha la tête lentement, essaya de paraître compréhensif.

«Travaille bien alors.»

Natsumi sourit, d'un sourire heureux qu'il lui voyait rarement ces temps-ci, et hocha la tête à son tour. Elle lui précisa qu'elle n'avait pas fait à manger, mais qu'il y avait probablement de quoi cuisiner dans le frigo. Elle reprit son portable -elle avait déjà une dizaine de mails- et posa un baiser sur le front de leur enfant un peu triste, enfila son manteau et ses chaussures, sortit de la maison avec les clés de la voiture.

«Elle va où Maman ?»

«Au travail, Chiro. Maman a beaucoup de travail.»

Beaucoup de culot oui. Se désister de cette façon, elle le faisait depuis un mois presque chaque soir. Les rares fois où elle avait accepté de ne pas retourner au bureau quand son boss l'appelait, c'est quand Endo trouvait le moyen d'inviter des gens à dîner. Des amis à elle qu'il connaissait aussi, des voisins, parfois Kido, qui malgré son horreur des plats de Natsumi, lui faisait le plaisir de toujours accepter ses propositions. Non, elle n'avait surtout pas envie de rester à la maison, et elle se sauvait tout le temps. Pourquoi il disait ça ? Elle n'allait pas au bureau tous les soirs tout de même ; elle sortait avec ses collègues, allait faire la fête, sinon c'est qu'elle travaillait plus de 80h par semaine et qu'elle était en droit de réclamer une prime de salaire colossale. Mais Endo savait que c'est ce qui les faisait se supporter. Alors tant qu'à se biaiser, autant bien le faire : Chiro ne devait rien savoir de leurs problèmes.

Oui, ils avaient fait une erreur. Se marier, avoir un enfant, ça avait été une grosse erreur. Mais Chiro était leur enfant, maintenant, et il ne paierait pas les pots cassés.

«Papa, on fait quoi ?»

Le garçon le fixait, balançant ses bras, ennuyé. Endo soupira et lui adressa son plus tendre sourire.

«Tu ne voulais pas passer à table ?»

Le petit haussa les épaules vaguement et Endo lui dit qu'ils allaient se faire une omelette au ketchup. Chiro se redressa à ses mots, avisa son père comme s'il venait de lui promettre un trésor. L'omelette au ketchup, Natsumi ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Pas assez équilibré, selon elle. Enfin, depuis son enfance, et jusque tard dans sa vie d'étudiant, Endo s'était nourri d'omelette au ketchup. Le tout avec une salade en accompagnement ou une pomme en dessert et c'était aussi équilibré qu'autre chose. Au moins, ça avait le mérite d'être commestible, et il ne pouvait pas en dire autant des plats de sa compagne. Il décida de faire des omelettes, au diable Natsumi et ses conseils nutritionnels ; si elle voulait surveiller la nourriture de son fils, elle n'avait qu'à passer plus de temps avec lui. Endo se rendit compte de ses pensées pleines d'amertume, et secoua la tête. Il devait avoir l'air heureux, pour Chiro, cesser de ruminer. Il tendit l'oreille pour écouter le babillage un peu confus du garçon, qui semblait s'amuser avec ses figurines d'animaux.

Son préféré était China, un tigre dont le ventre présentait en relief un "made in China" avec un "made in" presque effacé. Pour plaisanter, Natsumi et lui, en lui offrant le tigre, lui avait dit qu'il s'appelait China. Contre toute attente, le petit avait adopté le nom, et l'avait appelé avec tant d'aciduité -afin de ne pas froisser le tigre- qu'ils s'étaient laissés attendrir et avaient fini par l'appeler ainsi eux-même. Chiro, à part le cirque, aimait aussi beaucoup le foot ; il fallait dire que Endo l'avait mis dans le moule dès son plus jeune âge, et l'enfant était déjà reconnu pour être un buteur sensationnel dans la communauté du bac à sable. Après tout, c'était la moindre des choses lorsqu'on suivait des entraînements avec un aussi bon gardien qu'Endo Mamoru.

«Et puis on ira se faire des tir au but ensemble après !» lança-t-il, et le garçon lâcha ses jouets pour galoper vers la cuisine.

«Maman elle veut bien ?»

Natsumi n'aimait pas qu'ils sortent après la nuit tombé. Surtout en fin d'automne, elle craignait que Chiro n'attrape froid. Endo jugeait que c'était de cette façon qu'on faisait grandir les enfants, en leur faisant voir le monde, même la nuit, et que s'ils attrapaient un rhum, ça garantissait leurs défenses immunitaires. Autant ne pas compter le nombre de chamailles qu'ils avaient eu à ce propos.

«On sera rentrés avant qu'elle ne sache.» sourit-il, et il souligna par un clin d'oeil son annonce assurée.

Chiro se montra soudain tout enthousiaste, et avant même que son père le lui demande, il alla chercher ses petits crampons pour ses petits pieds et le ballon de foot dans sa chambre. Endo lui rappela qu'ils devaient manger avant toute chose, et conseilla au petit de retirer sa veste pour le moment. Il lui promit qu'ils allaient faire vite, et l'enfant obéit, le rejoignit à table alors qu'il servait les omelettes et sortait le ketchup. Chiro le regarda avec des étoiles dans les yeux, quand avec le tube de sauce, il traça le sourire et les yeux d'un smiley. Beaucoup d'effet pour peu de chose : toute la magie de l'enfance était là.

* * *

Il faisait déjà nuit sur le terrain du quartier. Des projecteurs éparses venaient en renfort aux lampadaires qui bordaient le chemin et échouaient à tout éclairer, quant au gazon, il était parsemé de mauvaise herbe. Endo attendit que Chiro ait fini de s'échauffer pour se mettre en position de défense.

«Alors, tu as peur ?»

«Moi j'ai jamais peur !» rétorqua le petit de sa voie haut-perchée.

«Alors vas-y bonhomme, tire de toutes tes forces !»

Petites forces s'il en est, mais si vivantes. Chiro tira dans le ballon avec une agilité surprenante pour un enfant de son âge, et le ballon fonça vers les cages. Endo le rattrapa sans mal, mais admis que le lancé n'était pas mal du tout. Il conseilla au petit de tirer davantage dans la lucarne, toujours plus dans les lucarnes, ce que l'enfant faisait très bien. Endo se demandait quand son petit pourrait s'inscrire à un club de foot ; aller au stade, acclamer la chair de sa chair que rien ne semble pouvoir arrêter sur un terrain aux dimensions proportionnelles à la taille des gamins.

«A mon tour !»

Chiro fit comprendre à son père qu'il voulait être le gardien cette fois. Endo se dit que ce n'était guerre judicieux : les poteaux faisaient au moins deux fois sa petite taille, jamais il n'attraperait aucun ballon dans une si grande cage. Mais il avait l'air déterminé, alors le professeur retira ses gants et les tendit au petit. Elles étaient bien trop grandes mais Chiro les portait fièrement, et au moins, il ne se blesserait pas les mains. L'homme allait s'éloigner avec le ballon pour se mettre face au but quand il sentit la poigne fragile de son enfant sur le pan de son manteau :

«Je veux le bandeau aussi !»

Endo avait dit qu'il s'agissait de son bandeau porte-bonheur. Il ne le prêtait ni ne le retirait, sauf pour prendre des douches et dormir. Il était lavé souvent mais depuis le temps qu'il trainait sur son front, il avait pris l'odeur de sa sueur, et aucune lessive au monde ne pouvait y changer quoi que ce soit. Chiro récclamait son bandeau, parce que pour lui, il était indissociable de la fonction de gardien. Endo sourit et lui mit le bandeau, qui trop grand, glissa sur ses yeux puis autour de son cou. Chiro ne s'en fit pas, prit position dans les buts et intima à son père d'y aller et de toutes ses forces. Endo ne comptait pas blesser son fils, aussi il envoya le ballon aussi doucement que possible, et bien sûr l'enfant le rattrapa.

«Plus fort Papa, tire plus fort !»

«Oui oui !»

Mais il refit de même et le garçon stoppa le ballon qui roulait à ses pieds. Il se redressa en se plaignant d'un "maaaaaaiiiieuhhh" absolument tordant, et lâcha le ballon subitement.

«Soccer-san !» s'exclama-t-il et il couru dans la direction de Endo, le dépassant.

Le professeur se retourna pour voir Chiro sauter dans les bras d'un autre homme qui marchait sur le chemin, un blond qui semblait jeune, et qui comme lui le faisait souvent, avait soulevé l'enfant dans ses bras en le faisant tournoyer. Endo fronça les sourcils : qui était cet homme ? Il s'approcha en tentant de le reconnaître sans succès. Pourtant il lui disait quelque chose.

«Chiro !» appela-t-il, «reviens par là.»

L'enfant obéit, le rejoignit en gambadant, tout joyeux.

«Papa, c'est Soccer-san !»

De plus près, Endo pouvait le certifier, il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Où ? Même Chiro le connaissait... L'homme lui sourit, un sourire qui le rassura malgré lui, et sans le vouloir, il baissa sa garde.

«Goenji Shuuya.» se présenta le blond en lui tendant la main.

Endo la serra sans vraiment réfléchir : il n'avait pas l'air méchant. Avec un visage aussi doux et une poignée de main aussi franche, on ne peut pas être méchant.

«Endo Mamoru, je suis le papa de Chiro.»

«J'avais deviné, il vous ressemble beaucoup.» rigola le concerné. «J'interviens sur l'école du quartier pour proposer des activités sportives aux petits pendant l'étude.»

«Soccer-san aime beaucoup beaucoup le foot, Papa, comme toi !»

L'homme rigola, embarrassé, avoua qu'il aimait beaucoup ce sport en particulier, en effet. Pourtant ses yeux s'étaient voilés de mélancolie un moment, et dans son rire, on aurait dit les notes d'une sonate en mineur qui s'achevait.

«Soccer-san, tire dans les buts !» lança Chiro en levant vers lui ses mains et ses énormes gants.

Le blond rit gentiment et demanda à Endo s'il avait quelque chose contre. Celui-ci accepta sans vraiment hésiter, rejoignit le bord du terrain les mains dans les poches en répprimant un frisson, et regarda son voisin prendre place face au but. Endo admira sa capacité à contrôler ses tirs, afin qu'ils soient à la fois assez doux pour que l'enfant ne se blesse pas, et assez maîtrisé pour lui échapper. Le petit sautait dans tous les sens sans parvenir à rattraper le ballon, et s'énervait avec enthousiasme en s'exclamant qu'il finirait par l'attraper. Ce qui arriva après une dizaine de tentatives, et Endo l'applaudit avec ferveur : son fils était un prodige. Le petit ne réalisa pas immédiatement, mais finit par bondir de joie vers son père, tout essoufflé, alors que le blond l'observait avec un sourire attendri.

«A toi Papa, essaie d'arrêter ses tirs !» lança l'enfant, comme un challenge.

«Tu es sûr ? Je ne voudrai pas ridiculiser Soccer-san.» répondit Endo en rigolant.

«Ah !» répliqua le concerné en souriant, amusé. «Vous pouvez y aller pour me battre !»

Endo répondit avec enthousiasme, reprit ses gants et son bandeau avant de confier son portable au garçon. Il rejoignit la cage et se mit en garde tandis que l'autre l'avisait avec confiance. Il prit ses appuis, tira avec une vitesse, une force et une précision digne des grands professionnels. Endo eut à peine le temps de bouger que le ballon allait s'enfouir dans les filets.

«But !» s'exclama fièrement le blond, et il parut d'autant plus jeune au professeur de sport que son visage se couvrait d'un air de victoire.

«J'étais pas prêt !» lança Endo pour se plaindre, mais son sourire amusé le trahit. «Encore une fois !»

Il relança le ballon et Goenji le réceptionna : à peine eut-il la balle au pied qu'il tira une nouvelle fois, avec toujours autant de puissance et de charisme dans ses mouvements. Mais cette fois, Endo vit venir le ballon, quelques rapides pas sur le côté lui suffirent à le bloquer contre sa poitrine. Le blond admit sa défaite, applaudit, et allait proposer une balle de match lorsqu'il fut interrompu par une mélodie familière au brun.

«Papa, téléphone !» lança Chiro en s'approchant de lui.

Le père retira ses gants et prit le portable que lui tendait le petit pour décrocher :

«Allo ?»

«_Mamoru?»_

Oh, Natsumi.

«Oui, c'est moi.»

«_Promets-moi de ne pas te mettre en colère...»_

Cette phrase ne lui plaisait pas, et il avait dû changer radicalement d'expression puisque le blond qui jusque là le fixait, comprit qu'il valait mieux se faire discret, et prit Chiro par la main pour l'éloigner de la discussion. Endo se dit qu'il devrait le remercier pour ça, mais fut rapidement ramené à la réalité par la voix coupable de Natsumi au téléphone :

«_Je vais rester au bureau toute la nuit. Avec les collègues on va se relayer, je dormirai un peu sur le canapé de la salle de repos. Mais on a trop de choses à gérer là pour que je rentre, désolée.»_

Evidemment. Endo se retint de lui demander si il y avait une chambre à son nom là où elle travaillait : elle restait dormir là-bas tellement souvent que c'en parassait grotesque d'avoir acheté une maison.

«_Tu m'en veux.» _dit-elle comme si elle soulevait une évidence.

Comment ne pas en vouloir pour ça ? Mais Endo savait que se prendre la tête au téléphone ne mènerait à rien. Natsumi ne reviendrait pas dormir pour autant, et ne retiendrait rien de ce qu'il lui dirait. Ils laveraient leur linge sale face à face, et sans Chiro.

«Non, tu peux rester. Chiro et moi on s'amuse très bien tous les deux.»

«_Tant mieux.» _elle semblait tout de même heureuse de l'apprendre. «_Mais tu devrais le coucher maintenant, il a école demain.»_

«Oui, on va aller se coucher.»

Il y eut un silence, où Endo observa Goenji Shuuya s'amuser plus loin avec Chiro. Cette image l'appaisait : il n'avait même plus envie de faire des reproches à sa compagne, juste de rentrer et de se matter un bon film bien au chaud.

_«Alors bonne nuit.»_ fit la femme après hésitation.

Endo répondit de même et raccrocha. Bien, puisqu'il avait la maison pour lui tout seul ce soir, il allait inviter Goenji alias Soccer-san à boire un verre. Il s'approcha et le garçon se jeta sur ses jambes pour les enlacer. Endo le porta, lui demanda s'il avait sommeil, ce à quoi Chiro hocha la tête en se frottant les yeux. Goenji semblait s'apprêter à prendre congé lorsque Endo le retint, maladroit, serrant son fils dans ses bras comme s'il lui donnait de bonnes idées tout à coup.

«Vous... Tu,... tu viendrais prendre un verre ?» demanda-t-il.

Sa maladresse fit sourire le blond, qui s'assura que ça ne dérangeait pas avant d'accepter. Dans les bras fermement serrés d'Endo, Chiro somnolait déjà.

* * *

Endo était prévoyant, et heureusement : si il avait dû compter sur Natsumi pour lui acheter de la bière régulièrement, il aurait pu aller se brosser. Il sortit de son garage avec son pack de bouteilles, et s'installa dans le canapé, à côté du blond. Il avait mis Chiro au lit en rentrant, sans oser le réveiller pour lui faire se brosser les dents et se mettre en pyjama. Encore une excuse qu'allait trouver sa compagne pour se prendre la tête avec lui, mais sur le coup, il n'y fit pas attention : il avait autre chose à penser.

«Jolie maison en tout cas.» le complimenta Goenji lorsqu'il arriva.

«Plutôt oui. Merci à ma femme, qui a l'air d'avoir meilleur goût pour la déco que pour la cuisine.»

«Pas très gentil ça.» rigola le blond.

«Ahahah, pardon, vieux réflexes.»

L'invité prit la bière qu'il lui tendait en le remerciant, la décapsula avec habitude. Endo le fixait avec insistance : il en était sûr, il l'avait déjà vu quelque part.

«Tu es sûr qu'on ne s'est jamais vus tous les deux ?» demanda-t-il après une gorgée.

«Je ne sais pas. Tu crois qu'on se connaît ?»

«Tu me dis quelque chose.»

Il but encore une gorgée et reprit :

«Quel âge tu as ?»

«Si je me souviens bien... J'ai 24 ans.»

«Si tu te souviens bien ?»

«L'âge ça n'a rien d'important.»

Le professeur rigola, amusé par la remarque. Qui disait ce genre de chose honnêtement ?

«Et toi, tu as quel âge ?» retourna le blond en buvant sa bouteille tranquillement.

«29 ans.»

Presque 30 à vrai dire. Mais Endo ne l'ajouta pas : contrairement à son interlocuteur, lui n'avait pas de mal à se souvenir de son âge : il se sentait vieillir toujours plus, c'était une fatalité. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il se souvenait de son âge, qu'il voyait la trentaine se profiler, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à sa vie. Ces années de jeunesse, il en avait bien profité tout de même, il avait fait la fête, était sorti avec ses amis, et avait soutenu l'équipe locale à tous les matchs qu'il était allé voir au stade d'Inazuma. Les matchs. La révélation le sortit de ses pensées.

«Tu es un joueur d'Inazuma Legend ! Je t'ai vu à plusieurs matchs, j'y étais !»

Bizarrement, son illumination n'émut pas le blond, qui se contenta de sourire mystérieusement et de répondre en montrant un cadre photo :

«Tu as une jolie famille en tout cas.»

Endo secoua la tête, sourit avec fougue :

«Dis pas de conneries ! Tu joues à Inazuma Legend ! Si on m'avait dit qu'un membre de mon équipe favorite viendrait prendre une bière ici un jour, j'y aurait pas cru !»

Goenji lui jeta un regard et but encore un peu, distrait.

«Je ne fais plus partie d'Inazuma Legend.» dit-il calmement, et Endo crut avoir mal entendu.

«Pourquoi ?»

«C'est long et compliqué.» soupira le concerné. Il releva ses yeux noirs infinis vers son vis-à-vis et ajouta «Désolé. Je voulais pas ruiner ta découverte.»

Endo resta silencieux un moment gêné, mais reprit bientôt la conversation, trop heureux de faire face à un passionné de foot comme lui :

«Il faut qu'on se fasse une scéance de tir au but ! Vraiment, j'insiste !»

«Tu as bien vu tout à l'heure ; je ne suis pas si bon.»

«Ou alors je suis très fort !»

Le blond sembla surpris par la plaisanterie et ne put retenir un rire sincèrement amusé, qui fit frissonner le père sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Le blond finit par répondre qu'on pouvait aussi voir les choses sous cet angle, et Endo avait insisté pour trouver un moyen de faire du tir au but une prochaine fois. Goenji avait eu l'air d'y réfléchir, avant de finalement accepter. Ils discutèrent encore de tout et n'importe quoi, s'enfilant sans même s'en apercevoir tout le pack de bière. Endo était allé chercher son meilleur whisky pour finir la soirée, et ils avaient continué de boire encore un certain temps. Le brun ne s'était pas autant amusé depuis une éternité, et c'est ce qu'il disait à son vis-à-vis lorsqu'il se mit à chercher la durée exacte de cette éternité.

«Depuis que je me suis marié je crois.»

Goenji ne rigola pas cette fois, et Endo n'en eut pas envie non plus. Il lança un regard au cadre familial qui siègeait sur le buffet, le saisit et le scruta en silence.

«Sers-moi un autre verre s'il te plaît.» dit-il en tendant son verre.

«Je pense qu'on peut s'arrêter là pour ce soir.»

La réponse sans appel de Goenji le laissa un peu coi, mais il finit par retrouver sa parole et répliquer :

«C'est le dernier.»

Comme Goenji secouait la tête avec un sourire calme, il lui lança un air prédateur travaillé -il lançait le même à Chiro lorsqu'ils se taquinaient- et lui sauta dessus pour lui prendre la bouteille des mains. Le blond explosa de rire, apparemment chatouilleux, et Endo se donna à coeur joie, le faisant se tordre de rire sur le canapé, lorsqu'un mouvement trop ample renversa lui eux le verre encore moitié plein de Goenji. La sensation du froid qui collait leurs peaux à leurs chemises les fit comprendre qu'il avaient fait une bêtise.

«Ahh... Natsumi va me tuer pour ça.» soupira Endo en constatant les dégâts.

«Désolé.»

Le brun fit pourtant non de la tête.

«Pas ta faute» marmonna-t-il.

Il avait trop bougé. Il était trop vieux pour ça maintenant, il devait faire une pause. Ignorant le whisky répandu partout sur lui, son invité et son canapé, il se laissa tomber dans la position où il se trouvait, penché sur le blond pour le torturer à mort. Il se laissa aller, posa lourdement sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme et laissa ses membres tomber inertes, l'une sur l'accoudoir où Goenji posait aussi sa tête, et l'autre dans le vide.

«Endo, tu vas t'endormir.» le mit en garde Goenji en le secouant gentiment.

«Mais non... Je sais... Ce que je fais...»

Pourtant, il sombra dans un sommeil profond en quelques secondes. Le blond lui lança un regard curieux, retira son bandeau de sa tête, rit doucement en entendant ses ronflements.

«Oui, je vois ça.» répondit-il.

Et il se laissa aller au sommeil à son tour.

* * *

«Tu as mauvaise mine.»

Sans blague ? Endo laissa tomber le déni et passa sa main sur son visage lorsque son ami s'assit à ses côtés sur le canapé de la salle des profs. Kido avait son éternel café dans les mains, et venait de poser avec lassitude un journal sur la table. Il lui tendit sa tasse, et le plus âgé l'accepta avec joie, trop pressé de se débarrasser de cette petite migraine post beuverie.

«Je ne savais pas que tu faisais encore la fête à ton âge.» se moqua Kido avec toute la finesse dont il pouvait faire preuve.

«Passé un âge, on appelle ça un apéro.»

«Et pour la gueule de bois, tu as aussi un synonyme passé la trentaine ?»

Endo grimaça, buvant son café en fermant les yeux, protegeant ses rétines afaiblies de la lumière agressive des éclairages.

«Ne me rappelle pas ça s'il te plait. 30 ans, quel affreux coup de barre.»

«On dit souvent qu'on devient à peine adulte à 30 ans.» fit remarquer le châtain.

«Facile à dire quand on en a 26.»

Kido rigola, et sa voix posée le rassura un peu. Il ne voulait pas repenser à ce qui s'était passé ce matin. Il détestait les gueules de bois et la façon dont il avait été réveillé, alors... Il allait oublier tout ça, à quel point sa vie le décevait et tout le reste.

«Et avec qui tu as pris l'apéro ?»

«Goenji Shuuya.»

«Qui c'est ?»

Endo hésita à répondre. Il avait l'impression, le pressentiment que ce Goenji Shuuya allait changer beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, et il se demandait si en parler était une bonne idée. Il secoua la tête, avant de se souvenir de son satané mal de crâne, et reprit :

«On a bu de la bière, puis du whisky, on a parlé foot, et puis on a renversé de l'alcool sur le canapé et on s'est endormis dessus.»

«La grosse fête.» commenta Kido.

«Quand Natsumi est rentrée ce matin, et qu'elle a vu ce chantier, elle a commencé à gueuler dans tous les sens, comme quoi j'étais un père irresponsable ou un truc comme ça.»

«Ce matin ? Depuis quand elle travaille de nuit ?» s'étonna le professeur de mathématiques.

«Elle travaille pas de nuit. Elle fait des heures sup.»

Kido parut dubitatif.

«Toute la nuit ?»

«Laisse tomber, je sais très bien ce qui se passe ici. Qu'elle fasse la fête avec ses amis, je m'en fous, mais qu'elle me laisse faire ce que je veux.»

«Tu avais la surveillance de Chiro ?»

Endo hocha la tête et le châtain soupira. Il avoua que Natsumi avait eu une réaction légitime, qu'elle avait dû être un peu effrayée en rentrant, quand elle avait senti l'odeur de l'alcool et qu'elle l'avait vu vautré dans le canapé. Endo soupira et finit le café ; il allait mieux désormais. Il désigna le journal du regard et Kido se râcla la gorge, irrité.

«Tu prends le journal toi maintenant ?» demanda innocemment le brun.

«Devine qui distribue des journaux sur la station de tram que je prends le matin.»

«Je vois.»

Endo connaissait l'aversion du châtain pour Fudo, qui jouait aussi au club de foot, et qu'il connaissait donc assez bien. Il trouvait étonnant que le professeur de mathématiques pourtant si calme et contrôlé habituellement ne puisse supporter la mention de Fudo Akio sans que tous les muscles de son visage n'exprime un agacement sans bornes. Il savait que le jeune homme n'était pas le plus poli et le moins turbulent du lycée mais de là à faire une tête d'enterrement dès qu'on l'évoque, il devait vraiment avoir une dent contre lui.

«Quoi qu'il en soit... Tu devrais avoir une discussion avec Natsumi. Je veux dire, si vous passez votre temps à vous éviter et à vous engueuler, le divorce vaudra peut-être mieux.»

«Ne dis pas ça...»

Endo se leva se pencha sur le journal et le prit en se retournant :

«On aurait dû réfléchir avant de se marier et d'avoir un enfant. Maintenant, je ne veux pas que Chiro souffre de nos bêtises. Je peux prendre le journal ?»

Kido soupira et hocha la tête. Endo quitta la salle des profs et se dirigea vers le terrain de sport du lycée pour son premier cours de la journée. Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui ; cette fois, Natsumi ne pourrait pas se défiler à garder Chiro et lui pourrait sortir avec Goenji comme prévu. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, fréquenter le blond lui rendait son énergie d'antan, lorsqu'il était étudiant et qu'il sortait le soir avec Kido et allait au stade quand il le voulait. Goenji respirait la jeunesse, et à deux ans de l'affreuse trentaine, il avait besoin de se libérer un peu.

Il accéléra le pas : il ne mentait pas en parlant de bouffée d'énergie, il se sentait littéralement capable de s'envoler rien que de penser qu'il allait passer sa soirée avec lui. Il sentait ses vingt ans revenir, et quel bonheur. Natsumi et ses heures sup pouvaient bien aller se faire foutre : il allait profiter de la vie lui.

* * *

Endo n'en pouvait plus, cette ambiance allait finir par le tuer. Natsumi criait dans le vide, et Chiro observait, caché derrière le mur de la cuisine. Sa femme pêtait complètement les plombs, elle devait consulter là, c'était urgent.

«Je ne veux pas que tu sortes ce soir... Regarde dans quel état tu étais ce matin, ce type a une mauvaise influence sur toi. Tu imagines si quelques chose était arrivé à Chiro ? Comment tu aurais fait hein ? J'ai peur de le laisser seul avec toi...»

«T'as pas bientôt fini de dire des conneries ?! Tu veux surtout que je reste pourrir dans ce trou pendant que tu sors avec tes potes ! J'ai aussi le droit de vivre, de m'amuser, et il n'y a pas de raison pour que je sois celui qui rentre du travail et qui doit s'occuper du gosse !»

«Comment tu oses..? Je ne vais pas au bureau pour m'amuser, je...»

«Mais oui ! Fais-moi croire que tu travailles ! C'est ça, tu passes tes journées au bureau et tu vas me faire croire que tu travailles tout ce temps !»

Endo grogna et tenta de se calmer, soupirant. Elle... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle l'énervait ! Il avait envie de la... Il expira profondément, reprit le contrôle de lui même, et quitta la cuisine sans rien ajouter, se dirigeant vers la sortie d'un pas prompt : respirer lui ferait du bien. Pourtant, Natsumi le rattrapa, tenta de le retenir, saisissant violemment son bras :

«Tu ne PEUX PAS SORTIR ! J'ai des heures à faire ce soir, il FAUT que je retourne au bureau !» s'écria-t-elle, et Endo, qui en avait déjà assez, se débarrassa de sa poigne brusquement : le mouvement la propulsa au mur et elle resta sonnée un moment.

Puis Endo se souvint de la présence de son fils, et lui lança un regard.

«Chiro, monte dans ta chambre.»

Le garçon resta immobile un instant, mais alors que Endo allait répéter, il se redressa du mur et monta les escaliers en courant. L'homme attendit d'entendre le claquement de sa porte de chambre pour se tourner vers sa compagne, qui avait glissé le long du mur pour s'asseoir à même le sol, silencieuse.

«Tu ne comprends pas...» gémit-elle. «Tu ne comprends rien.»

Elle pleurait.

«J'ai besoin de sortir, Mamoru. Etre à la maison, je ne le supporte plus, tout me rappelle à quel point notre mariage est un échec. Je ne suis pas heureuse ici !...»

Endo encaissa tout sans rien dire. C'est donc ainsi qu'elle pensait, elle aussi ? Leur mariage était une erreur, et si ils n'avaient pas voulu le voir plus jeunes, ils s'en rendaient compte maintenant. Plus rien ne les liait si ce n'était Chiro, mais Chiro en lui-même, c'était assez pour qu'ils restent ensembles. Endo se l'était juré le jour où il avait compris qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour Natsumi, son enfant ne paierait pas pour ses propres fautes.

«Je vais garder Chiro.»

La femme ne dit pas un mot, sans doute parce qu'elle pleurait encore. L'homme n'ajouta rien non plus, prit les escaliers direction la chambre du petit garçon. Il frappa avant d'ouvrir, trouva son enfant sur son lit, assis en tenant ses jambes près de son torse, en compagnie de ses peluches préférées.

«Chiro, est-ce que ça va ?» demanda Endo sans entrer.

L'enfant enfouit son visage dans ses genoux, refusant de répondre. Le père soupira, s'approcha de son fils en silence, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il s'assit sur le lit, posa sa main sur les cheveux brun du garçon.

«Ça va aller mon grand.» dit-il calmement.

Un petit reniflement lui répondit, et le garçon se fit entendre :

«Pourquoi tu as grondé Maman ?»

Endo savait qu'il lui devait des explications. Il devait le rassurer, lui dire que ça ne changeait rien à la façon dont il l'aimait, en tant que père. Mais comment le lui dire avec des mots qu'il comprenne ? Endo n'avait jamais su trouver les mots avec Chiro, Natsumi était bien plus douée que lui à la théorique.

«Parfois, quand deux personnes parlent ensembles, il se peut qu'elles ne soient pas d'accord sur quelque chose. Dans ce cas elles se disputent : elles crient souvent très fort, parfois, elles en viennent aux mains mais... Ce n'est jamais la bonne solution.»

«Tu es venu aux mains toi avec Maman ?»

«Elle a essayé de me tenir, et je l'ai poussée trop fort. Ecoute, je sais que ça doit te sembler étrange, mais il ne faut jamais faire ça. La violence ne résout rien du tout.»

Le garçon hocha la tête, et Endo le félicita. Il lui dit de se remettre de tout ça, et quitta la chambre. Il se retrouvait dans de beaux draps lui, à force de tout sacrifier pour lui : il allait devoir annuler sa soirée avec Goenji. Il soupira et descendit les escaliers pour découvrir que Natsumi n'avait pas demandé son reste, et qu'elle avait déguerpi. Il pesta : quelle garce ! Il n'avait pas le numéro de Goenji, impossible de le prévenir. Ça l'embêtait mais il allait devoir lui poser un lapin. A moins que...

«Chiro ! Mets tes chaussures et prends ton manteau ! On va faire un tour !»

Il alla chercher ses propres baskets tandis que le petit dévalait les marches avec une rapidité hors du commun.

«On va où ?» demanda-t-il, avant de se rendre compte que sa mère n'était plus là. «Et elle est où Maman ?»

«Elle est partie au travail. Et nous, on va voir Goenji, pour lui demander s'il veut manger avec nous ce soir. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?»

«Cool !»

Le petit semblait plein d'énergie à présent. Endo se dit en souriant que le blond avait vraiment un don ; il prit et mit son manteau en deux temps et donna la main au petit en sortant. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous sur le terrain, et Endo espérait qu'il n'allait pas le manquer -il risquait d'arriver en retard.

Lorsqu'ils y parvinrent enfin, le blond se tenait bien là, sur l'herbe, ses cheveux clair brillants sous la lumière du projecteur qui éclairait le stade. Endo ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement et lui fit signe.

«Endo.» dit le jeune footballeur en le voyant arriver, et le concerné ne put nier que sa voix était délicieusement rassurante.

Vraiment, ce gars devait avoir du succès auprès des filles. Il arriva enfin, sans pouvoir réprimer le sourire éclatant qui lui était venu, et qui prouvait son excitation : lorsqu'il était étudiant, on le connaissait pour ça, un sourire "dix puissance trois", une trouvaille de son ferru de mathématiques préféré. Goenji lui répondit par un sourire posé qui lui allait vraiment bien, et salua Chiro. Le professeur perdit un peu son sourire et s'expliqua, embarrassé.

«Je sais qu'on s'était dit "une soirée entre potes" mais ma femme a eu quelques empêchements, donc je le garde avec moi ce soir.»

«C'est pas un problème.»

Endo crut que le blond se fichait de lui.

«Je ne veux rien t'imposer du tout, je veux bien admettre que tu imaginais une soirée plus... Fun quoi. Alors si tu veux tu...»

«Chiro, ton père débloque complètement. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller au restaurant ?»

«Oh ouiii !»

Le blond rigola et prit le petit par la main en se tournant vers le père, incrédule.

«Restaurant ?» répéta-t-il.

«Tu devais t'attendre à quelque chose de plus fun pour la soirée mais c'est pas si mal, tu verras.» lança le concerné de son ton léger comme de la mousse.

Endo secoua la tête en souriant ; Goenji était un type incroyable. Il fonça vers lui et son fils, chopa leurs bonnets et s'élança devant en s'exclamant que le dernier à récupérer le sien paierait l'adition. Le footballeur et l'enfant se jetèrent à ses trousses en riant, et ils coururent les uns derrière les autres sur quelques mètres avant que Goenji ne le rattrape et le plaque sur la pelouse mal entretenue du terrain. Endo essaya d'arrêter de rire pour protéger ses précieux bonnets tandis que l'autre mettait de l'ardeur à les reprendre. Essoufflé, le brun se laissa finalement vaincre, lâcha les bonnets dans un soupir de défaite. Chiro arrivait enfin et Goenji lui tendit les bonnets d'un geste vainqueur : le garçon s'en saisit et sautilla de joie tandis que les deux adultes reprennaient leurs souffles.

Endo s'aperçut enfin que le blond était assis sur lui à califourchon, un genou de chaque côté de son torse, et ne put ignorer le spectacle dont il était témoin. Au dessus de lui, Goenji regardait Chiro en souriant, haletant encore un peu, la lumière blanche du projecteur captée par ses cheveux leur donnait des teintes argentées mystiques. Son souffle condensé était souligné lui aussi par la lumière, et le contour pâle de sa silhouette avait quelque chose de mystérieux et féérique que le père eut du mal à croire. Pourtant c'était bien là, les jeux de lumière et la beauté du jeune homme étaient vraiment là, à portée de main. Enfin, le blond lui accorda un regard, et se pencha sur lui pour prendre son bandeau d'un air taquin.

«On dirait que c'est toi qui paies finalement.» se moqua-t-il secouant le bandeau devant ses yeux.

«Je rêve ? Tu nous invites et je paie ?» rétorqua le concerné, faussement indigné.

Et alors que l'autre allait répondre, Chiro leur fonça dessus pour les plaquer l'un contre l'autre, afin de monter sur le dos de Goenji.

«Allez, hue hue !»

Il sauta sur le dos du footballeur, qui pris par surprise, ne put empêcher ses bras de plier sous les assauts du petit, et se cogna à la poitrine de son ami, en cadense avec les mouvements du garçon. Endo rougit : c'était légèrement embarassant, tout ça.

«Chiro,- descends - de là !» ordonna-t-il, son souffle régulièrement coupé par la pression du corps de Goenji sur le sien.

Le gamin obéit et descendit du dos de son aîné, qui se redressa en s'excusant, gêné. Le père secoua la tête, s'asseyant lui aussi et saisit simplement la main que le blond lui avait amicalement tendue. A cet instant, Endo n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, il n'avait pas imaginé quelle intrigue se tissait autour d'eux et de leurs mains liées. Il s'était contenté de saisir la main tendue comme un fruit d'or offert par une branche généreuse, avait seulement heurté son regard au noir de l'infini que lui présentait Goenji. Et s'il avait imaginé tout ça, tout ce qui s'amorçait à cet instant ? Qui sait, ça aurait peut-être tout changé, il aurait peut-être eu le réflexe de lâcher sa main, par peur de l'inconnu, par lâcheté.

Toujours est-il que la curiosité l'avait emporté. Toujours est-il qu'il avait tenu la main de Goenji dans la sienne un peu trop longtemps, et plongé dans ses yeux un peu trop profondément. Et toujours est-il qu'il n'avait rien vu venir de ce qui se profilait, à l'horizon de ses 30 ans.

* * *

Endo ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait, il ne contrôlait vraiment plus rien. Comment était censé se finir une soirée entre potes ? Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'en avait plus aucune idée. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait accepté lorsque Goenji lui avait proposé de venir chez lui après le resto, et avec Chiro, ça ne le gênait pas. Pour cette raison, et puis sans doute aussi parce que l'homme au bandeau n'avait pas envie de revoir Natsumi avant un bon bout de temps. Elle avait envoyé un message disant qu'elle avait pu se libérer et qu'elle rentrerait assez tard, et lui, avait simplement répondu qu'il ne serait pas à la maison, ni lui ni Chiro. Il espérait qu'elle serait agacée, après tout, elle avait dû se libérer pour l'enfant plus que pour la super ambiance de ces derniers temps au sein du foyer familial. En tout cas, il n'avait pas vraiment su ce qu'il faisait quand il avait accepté l'invitation du blond.

Ils étaient rentrés du Rai Rai Ken tous ensemble, et en rentrant, Goenji avait été un impressionnant petit papa. Il avait donné une brosse à dent au garçon et avait sorti un de ses plus petits t-shirts pour le lui prêter comme pyjama. Endo avait été impressionné par sa patience et son savoir faire avec les enfants, se souvenant de sa propre maladresse parfois avec Chiro, lorsque ce dernier lui posait des questions existencielles par exemple. Le blond avait un tact et une facilité avec le gamin qui rendait presque Endo jaloux : mais n'abusant de rien, il finissait par se dire qu'il s'agissait de son fils, et que ce sentiment avait un petit air déplacé. Il avait cédé sa chambre au garçon, Endo n'ayant pas vu d'inconvénient à dormir avec son fils lorsqu'il irait se coucher -leur hôte prenait le canapé. Et puis ils étaient retournés dans le salon, entre hommes, avaient sorti les bouteilles de bière et les alcools forts.

Encore une fois, ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, en buvant, comme de grands idiots et comme si l'alcool les rapprochaient de leurs vingt ans. Le footballeur lui avait confié avoir 24 ans, et Endo n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui parler de Kido, de lui parler de son boulot et petit à petit, en vint à ses problèmes avec Natsumi. Goenji n'avait pas beaucoup parlé de lui pour le moment, et il le regrettait, mais dès qu'il tentait d'orienter la conversation, l'autre la retournait à son avantage, et c'est pourquoi en lui demandant s'il avait une famille, Endo se retrouva à parler de la sienne.

«J'ai rencontré Natsumi au lycée, elle était snob et présidente du conseil des élèves. A l'époque, j'étais dans le club du foot avec Kido, et notre budget se faisait de plus en plus serré. Je ne la connaissais pas, mais je l'ai prise à part un jour pour lui dire que le foot avait besoin d'elle.»

Pour être honnête, Endo se demandait ce qui avait bien pu séduire Natsumi. Son discours de fanatique, son bandeau et son odeur de sueur ou encore son sourire éclatant d'abruti fini, rien de tout ça n'aurait dû plaire à la fille du proviseur. Kido lui avait parlé de sa passion une fois, et avait avoué que lorsqu'il parlait de football, Endo avait vraiment un charisme fulgurant, une passion contagieuse et hypnotique. Peut-être la grande Natsumi Raimon avait-elle été hypnotisée à l'époque et quelque part, ça expliquait la décadence de leur histoire ; peut-être simplement que le charme ne faisait plus effet.

«Tout à coup, elle s'est penchée sur le cas de notre club, a commencé à venir aux entraînements, aux matchs. On a fait connaissance, petit à petit, on est sortis ensembles. On a fait nos études, chacun de son côté, et un jour, sans que je m'en doute, elle m'a annoncé qu'elle attendait un enfant. Ça m'a un peu surpris, mais j'étais vraiment heureux ; je l'ai demandée en mariage.»

Endo n'avait jamais menti à ce propos, et ces neuf mois de grossesse avaient été un vrai paradis. Il avait eu la certitude de ne pas se tromper en épousant Natsumi, qu'elle était la femme de sa vie et qu'ils auraient plein d'enfants, assez pour constituer une équipe de foot, plaisantaient-ils. Lorsqu'on avait mis l'enfant dans ses bras, il n'y avait pas cru, avait eu peur de le faire tomber, ou de le serrer trop fort. Il avait su que ce petit, ce tout petit bout de lui, était devenu la prunelle de ses yeux, son plus précieux trésor, le réceptacle de tout son amour. Très vite, la tendance s'était confirmée. Il aimait tellement Chiro qu'il en avait perdu l'amour pour Natsumi. Il l'avait tellement aimée en tant que mère et berceau de leur parenté, qu'il avait fini par ne plus ressentir pour elle autre chose qu'une petite tendresse, celle qu'un père doit à la mère de son enfant. Aujourd'hui il se rendait compte que tout ça avait été précipité. Il n'avait pas profité de sa jeunesse, à vouloir être père trop tôt, et ils avaient eux-même brûlé les ailes de leur couple en persistant dans cette voix, en gardant l'enfant et en se mariant. Avec le temps, Endo n'avait toujours pas voulu regretter Chiro : il s'était conforté dans l'idée qu'ils n'auraient pas pu faire autrement, qu'ils payaient le prix d'une certaine fatalité.

«Je mentirai en disant que tout va bien entre nous. Je pense que ça fait plusieurs mois, peut-être même plusieurs années que nous deux on part en vrille, mais on n'en a jamais vraiment parlé, pour préserver Chiro. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre de nos erreurs.»

«Est-ce que Chiro t'a déjà demandé ce que c'était, l'amour ?»

La question le prit au dépourvu.

«Pourquoi ?» répliqua-t-il, incertain.

«Je discutais avec la maitresse d'école de la maternelle ou j'interviens le midi. Rescemment, ils ont parlé de l'amour : l'amour c'est quoi, pourquoi, entre qui ? Ce genre de chose. Elle m'a parlé d'une histoire pour les enfants, la théorie des papillons. Trois magnifiques papillons discutent sur une fleur ; le premier dit "je suis beau parce que je suis amoureux"; le second renchérit "je suis beau parce que j'aime beaucoup mes amis"; le troisième avoue "moi je ne suis pas amoureux, et je n'ai pas d'amis, mais mes parents m'aiment, c'est pour ça que je suis beau !"»

Endo ne trouva rien à ajouter.

«Je pars du principe qu'il ne faut pas prendre les contes pour enfants comme des écrits bibliques» se moqua-t-il, et Goenji leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

«Juste pour dire que si Chiro te pose la question, c'est qu'il est assez grand pour comprendre ta réponse.»

L'homme soupira. Les paroles de Goenji sonnaient comme des vérités absolues. Il finit sa bouteille de bière cul sec et s'étira en baillant. Il avait seulement envie d'en finir avec cette histoire : ce ne devait pas être si difficile de vivre avec quelqu'un qu'on aime plus si c'est pour la sauvegarde de quelqu'un qu'on aime ? Il pensa à Chiro, son petit Chiro, se dit que le pauvre ne méritait vraiment pas ce qui lui arrivait.

«Tu veux aller dormir ?» demanda Goenji.

«Oui je veux bien. Merci en tout cas, cette soirée était très sympa.»

«Pas de quoi.»

Endo se leva, le blond s'installant sur le canapé avec son plaid, se dirigea lentement vers la chambre où dormait son fils, avant de se figer, hésitant.

«Peur de le réveiller ?» lança Goenji, comme s'il avait senti son arrêt.

Le professeur se dit que le blond avait des sens surdéveloppés, pour pouvoir sentir ça. Il se gratta la nuque, embarrassé, se dit que l'alcool ne faisait pas bon ménage avec son pauvre cerveau ces temps-ci : il avait envie de retrouver la sensation d'intimité qu'il avait eu avec le blond lorsque Natsumi les avait réveillés la veille. Il avait envie de cette impression cotonneuse, de la sensation d'un corps près du sien, même s'il s'agissait d'un homme et d'un gars qu'il ne connaissait pas très bien qui plus est.

«'Peux dormir avec toi ?» avait-il demandé sans s'en rendre compte.

Sa poitrine s'était enflammée lorsqu'il avait vu le bras indolent du blond dépasser du canapé et lui faire vaguement signe de venir le rejoindre. Il ne se fit pas prier, le rejoignit sur le matelas étroit du canapé, s'enfouit dans les coussins en soupirant d'aise.

«Bonne nuit.» marmonna-t-il, épuisé.

Et pour toute réponse Goenji lui enleva son bandeau, et passa sa main à travers ses cheveux pour les désorganiser.

«C'est ça, bonne nuit.» murmura-t-il à son tour en se blotissant, ventre contre la couchette.

Endo croisa les doigts pour que le blond n'entende pas les cognements intempestifs de son coeur dans sa poitrine : il ferma les yeux, laissa son corps glisser contre celui de Goenji sans avoir envie de l'en retenir. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, serrés sur le canapé étroit du blond, lovés l'un contre l'autre comme en quête d'un peu de chaleur. D'un peu de tendresse.

* * *

Endo alluma sa clope en tremblant. Ça faisait des mois maintenant qu'il était dans ce foutre, et la fin de l'autonme avait laissé place à l'hiver.

Il neigeait ce soir. A Inazuma, il ne neigeait quasiment jamais ; le climat tempéré et humide hérité de la mer empêchait la neige de se former, alors la poudreuse y était très rare. Avec l'âge, on apprend à redouter la neige, comme tout ce qu'on ne connait pas, en fait. Les gens à Inazuma redoutaient la neige ; personne n'avait de pneu-neige, personne ne savait conduire sur le verglas. Les transports en communs cessaient de fonctionner, les bus et les lignes de trams se figeaient puisqu'ils n'étaient ni équipés ni formés pour faire face à la poudreuse. La neige tombait dans un silence incroyable, à peine perturbé par le sur-place désespéré d'une voiture trois rue plus loin. Il n'y avait pas un chat, encore moins un homme, sauf Endo, qui s'était arrêté près du parapet pour s'allumer une cigarette. Il tirait dessus, grimaçant de culpabilité tout en soupirant de réconfort : il ne devait pas fumer, c'était vraiment une mauvaise habitude qu'il était en train de prendre. Mais la tension était telle qu'il ne pouvait parfois pas faire autrement, le manque de nicotine se faisait sentir.

Ses mains tremblaient. Depuis quand était-il dehors ? Il regarda autour de lui et reconnut la balade du port pas très loin de son quartier. Il n'était donc pas loin de chez lui. Il grimaça et tira une nouvelle late.

Il avait quitté le boulot sans en avoir envie. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui, pas pour que Natsumi, comme tous les soirs, lui colle Chiro dans les bras à peine rentré et retourne faire il-ne-savait-trop-quoi sans même lui souhaiter bonsoir. Car leur relation se dégradait de jour en jour ; ils avaient été cordiaux longtemps, s'étaient ponctuellement engueulés un moment, et là, ils en étaient au point de non-retour. Après s'être évités, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se haïr. Un rien les faisaient se brouiller, et Natsumi, les rares fois où elle passait du temps avec lui et Chiro, ne trouvait toujours que des reproches à lui faire. Endo jeta rageusement son mégot et l'écrasa du talon dans la neige ; il avait pourtant demandé calmement à sa compagne, plusieurs fois, de se conduire de manière civilisée, pour ne pas perturber Chiro. Mais elle, elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, et bien souvent, Endo finissait sa soirée au whisky chez Goenji.

Goenji était son ange gardien. Il le lui disait souvent pour plaisanter mais c'est vraiment ce qu'il pensait. Mais même ça, Endo commençait à se poser des questions. Il s'amusait avec le blond, parfois avec Chiro lorsqu'il devait le garder, parfois sans lorsqu'il s'engueulait avec Natsumi, il retrouvait ses vingt ans. Ils sortaient, allaient au ciné, parfois en boîte, et Endo y croisait des demoiselles à qui il enseignait au lycée. Si ces rencontres avaient été un choc les premières fois, autant pour elles que pour lui, au final ils avaient fini par s'y habituer. Elles oubliaient que leur prof de sport buvait un verre au bar avec son pote, et Endo ne faisait plus attention au fait qu'elles n'avaient pas toujours leurs 18 ans. Après tout, hors du lycée, il n'était personne d'autre que Endo Mamoru, 30 ans, un enfant, marié mais malheureux. Et ils s'ignoraient finalement très bien. L'homme savait ce que Kido en pensait ; le professeur de maths avait soutenu qu'il n'avait plus l'âge des boîtes, que si les bruits couraient qu'il fréquentait ce genre d'établissement, sa cote de crédibilité allait baisser en flèche. Kido avait raison, avec sa déontologie, et même si Endo avait commencé à reprendre goût aux sons electros entêtants du dancefloor et aux alcools forts du bar, Goenji et lui freinaient sur les boîtes de nuit.

Ces temps-ci, ils allaient souvent chez lui, et le brun se disait que sa vraie vie était là, avec le blond. Il se le disait sérieusement, lorsqu'il laissait ses phrases en suspens et que l'autre le comprenait quand même, lorsqu'il entamait un geste que l'autre achevait, qu'il se rendait compte qu'il savait mieux que le blond dans quel placard se trouvait le sucre.

Il se le disait sérieusement, et c'était ça, le truc flippant. Il avait sérieusement envie de vivre sa vie de cette façon, avec son taux de fun, son taux de calme. De vivre cette vie que lui offrait Goenji. Il savait qu'il débloquait, que s'il voulait envisager une colloc avec le footballeur, il lui faudrait divorcer, et il avait tout fait jusque là pour l'éviter. Et puis dans la série des trucs flippants, il s'était finalement dit qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment une colloc. Il avait vu dans ces moments volés avec le blond quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la routine, une routine toute douce et toute neuve qui faisait envie, un routine de couple. Il avait vu en Goenji un compagnon.

Il avait eu ce flash quelques jours, peut-être une ou deux semaines plus tôt. Ils avaient pris l'habitudes de s'endormir ensemble, comme des gamins trop fatigués qui s'écroulent dans le même lit après avoir joué aux jeux vidéos jusqu'à quatre heures du matin. Endo avait pris l'habitude de se réveiller en premier, et d'observer le blond dans son sommeil, de détailler ses biceps lorsqu'il se couchait en débardeur, de détailler ses épaules et la raideur de sa nuque, ses mucles et ses omoplates dans son dos, parce qu'il dormait souvent sur le ventre. Il avait pris l'habitude de regarder les rayons du soleil percer ses rideaux et venir illumimer ses cheveux blonds lâchés dans son cou. Il avait cédé à l'envie d'y plonger la main, et ça aussi c'était devenu une habitude. Goenji l'obsédait. Son corps d'homme le troublait, l'appelait comme jamais aucun autre corps d'homme ne l'avait jamais fait. Il avait crevé d'envie d'en parler, avait dit à Kido que quelqu'un lui plaisait alors qu'il était marié, sans avoir le courage de lui avouer qu'il s'agissait d'un homme ; après tout, pour lui aussi, c'était encore dur à admettre. Le châtain lui avait dit que coucher avec une autre alors qu'il était toujours marié, c'était envore pire que de demander le divorce, mais avait dit qu'il n'avait rien à lui ordonner.

Endo pour la première fois depuis longtemps, commençait à se dire que divorcer était peut-être la solution.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il y avait pensé, il avait pris peur. Comme un petit animal face à une voiture sur une route de campagne, il était mort de trouille. Il avait tout à coup craint que ses désirs soient non-réciproques et stériles. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était dit : "et s'il ne voulait pas de moi ?" Il avait eu peur que toute son envie soit à sens unique, que ce qu'il ressentait, chaque jour plus fortement pour Goenji soit voué à échouer. Il avait eu peur des conséquences de ses actes et avait décidé d'aller contre sa logique.

Endo n'était pas rentré chez lui après le lycée. Il avait marché dans la neige, avait échoué sur le port pas loin de son quartier, et pas loin du quartier de Goenji. Il avait décidé une chose : ce soir, il saurait si ce qu'il ressentait était réciproque. Il avait toujours été rentre dedans, avec sa passion et son sourire d'abruti ; sauf que cette fois, il avait trop peur pour sourire. Il se dirigeait vers l'appartement de Goenji, tremblait d'apréhension autant que de crainte. Le sourire n'y était pas ce soir mais la passion, elle, ne l'avait jamais quitté.

Il parvint à l'appartement plus vite qu'il l'avait escompté ; seul devant la porte du blond, il leva le point pour frapper, se ravisa, passa sa main sur son visage. Qu'allait-il dire ? Salut Goenji, ces derners temps je pense tout le temps à toi, je crois que tu me plais ! Il ne pouvait pas décement se pointer à l'improviste pour faire une telle déclaration. Une dame d'un certain âge passa dans le couloir, le dévisageant avec méfiance avant de quitter son champs de vision. Endo se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas rester sur le pas de la porte une éternité ; il allait frapper, il verrait bien plus tard ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire. Il allait s'exécuter lorsqu'un éclat de voix retentit de l'autre côté de la porte. On aurait dit une fille. Ce constat figea Endo : une fille..? Goenji ne lui avait jamais parlé d'une fille qu'il appréciait en particulier, pourquoi entendait-il donc cette voix aigue de l'autre côté de sa porte ? Il déglutit. Il se sentait bien ridicule au fond, d'avoir imaginé une seule seconde que le blond ait pu ne rien lui cacher. Tout le monde a ses petits secrets, et celui de Goenji était une fille. Endo secoua la tête, quitta le palier en courant, se jeta hors de l'immeuble en donnant un coup de pied dans la neige. Besoin de se défouler. Toujours au pas de course, soulevant la poudreuse derrière lui, il se dirigea vers le terrain de foot du lycée.

* * *

Il voulait hurler, mettre des coups de poings. Il tira dans son ballon avec rage, le regarda s'écraser contre le poteau avant de revenir vers lui, courut et tira encore. Il se passait trop de choses dans sa tête : il n'était plus amoureux de Natsumi depuis longtemps, il fallait voir la vérité en face. Pour autant, était-il amoureux de Goenji ? Sa vision fut troublée par les souvenirs partagés avec le blond depuis ces quelques mois ; son sourire calme, ses paroles rassurantes, sa façon de le soutenir lorsqu'ils rentraient chez lui après avoir passé la soirée à boire et danser. Il se souvenait s'être réfugié dans ses bras après une dispute violente avec Natsumi, où elle lui avait crié qu'il avait gâché leurs vies. Cette sensation d'avoir raté quelque chose, Endo avait finalement réalisé que ce n'était pas dû qu'à sa trentaine qui approchait. Son spleen, il le devait à ces années de mariage malheureux, à cet entêtement à rester avec son épouse, au fait que Chiro et son sourire d'ange ne suffisait plus à lui fqire retrouver le sourire. Il s'était effondré dans les bras de Goenji ce soir là, il avait pleuré comme un enfant qui a fait une bêtise irrattrapable. Le blond avait carressé ses cheveux, embrassé son front, et son coeur à lui s'était emballé. Il aimait ses bras, et ce qu'il savait de ses lèvres, c'était certain.

Il tira plus fort que les autres fois et le ballon rebondit violemment pour lui revenir dans la figure. La douleur lui traversa le nez tendit qu'il titubait un peu sur le gazon enneigé, et il porta sa main à son visage, comme un réflexe, resta immobile alors que la balle roulait à ses pieds glacés. Il n'était qu'un idiot. Comment pouvait-il encore faire durer le doute ? Il était amoureux de Goenji. Il l'aimait comme il n'avait même jamais aimé Natsumi, il ressentait pour lui un sentiment fragile, perturbé, tenait dans ses mains un oisillon tombé du nid, palpitant et minuscule, et devait lui apprendre à voler. Il devait faire voler cet amour, lui donner une chance de ne pas vivre cloué au sol comme lui. Mais si ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques ? Si finalement, Goenji refusait de le revoir, si au final, il divorçait de Natsumi ? Il se retrouverait seul. Et il avait déjà raté trop de choses dans sa vie pour se retrouver seul à trente ans.

Il se rendit compte que du sang avait coulé sur la neige en dessous de lui. Il éloigna sa main de son visage et la regarda, ensanglantée, jura en sentant le liquide chaud dévaler ses lèvres et son menton. Il se boucha de nouveau la narine, se dirigea vers les vestiaires d'un pas lourd. Il se pencha sur l'évier en faience, s'y appuya en soupirant, se rinça la main. L'eau était glacée, et les gouttes rouges qui s'écrasaient encore dans le blanc étaient emportées par le tourbillon limpide. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son reflet, se trouva pathétique, avec son nez ensanglanté et son regard vide ; comment ce visage de père fatigué pouvait encore séduire ? Il pesta. Le saignement cessait, il prit une poignée de papier mouchoir pour s'essuyer correctement le nez, utilisa l'eau pour parfaire le travail. Bien, ça ferait l'affaire. Il jeta les mouchoirs usagés dans la poubelle, allait quitter le vestiaire lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la porte des casiers personnels était restée ouverte. Il entra, se grattant l'arrière du crâne : ces gamins n'étaient pas attentifs, ils devraient faire plus attention avant de partir, un jour il y aurait un vol. Il avisa les casiers, décorés de grafitis plus ou moins poétiques, accumulés sur la laque rouge depuis l'ouverture du club de foot à Teikoku. Il y avait des signatures des ses anciens joueurs, il reconnaissait leurs surnoms gravés dans la peinture ou tagués au marqueur. Il y avait des dessin de ballon de foot, des slogans de victoire, des scores importants, des autocollants de marque de fruit. Ces casiers respiraient l'histoire et les souvenirs ; un vrai dépotoire. Endo s'approcha et ouvrit le premier venu ; un paquet de cigarette, un jogging sale et des crampons en vrac, sur la porte un post-it avec une liste d'alcool et leur quantité, pour une soirée sans doute. Endo referma le casier en soupirant, en ouvrit un autre un peu plus loin. Cette fois, pas de vêtement sale, les crampons rangés correctement, et des enveloppes de tailles diverses. L'homme les saisit, intrigué, et les examina une par une : Masaki, Oba, Kobori, Yamada, des noms avaient été écrits à la va vite sur le blanc... Intrigué, Endo regarda dans l'une d'elles déjà ouverte, et en sortit plusieurs billets. De l'argent ? Il reposa les enveloppes là oú il les avait prises, referma le casier pour en voir le propriétaire. Fudo Akio. Et bien, encore lui ? Ce gamin faisait déjà touner en bourrique Kido ces derniers temps -le châtain ne lui avait rien dit à ce sujet mais Endo était moins stupide qu'il pouvait le laisser penser- il trouvait aussi le moyen de se mettre dans des sales affaire d'argent ? Le professeur soupira. Il allait en toucher deux mots au concerné. Et à Kido peut-être, quoi qu'il semblait avoir déjà assez de soucis comme ça. Il avait déjà essayé de discuter avec le garçon, savoir ce qui se passait, mais jamais le plus jeune n'avait dit quoi que ce soit : il se contentait de sourire et de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée.

Il quitta la salle des casiers, le fermant bien à clé cette fois. Le capitaine de l'équipe en avait un double, il le ferait passer si ils en avait besoin. Il revint dans le vestiaire, croisa son refet dans le miroir au dessus des lavabos. Ses cernes et son regard terne lui firent comprendre qu'il était grand temps d'aller dormir. Un coup d'oeil à sa montre confirma son pressentiment ; une heure du matin. Il éteignit toutes les lumières, quitta la place.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, il faisait sombre. Ça sentait encore la cuisine affreuse de Natsumi ; pourvu qu'elle ne lui en ait pas gardé. Il entra dans la cuisine, ouvrit le frigo et soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'aucune assiette ne semblait contenir de reste. Il ferma le réfrigérateur, prit un verre et ouvrit une bouteille de vin pour se verser une coupe.

《A une nouvelle vie.》toasta-t-il sans conviction.

Il fixa son verre un instant mais finit par le boire, grimaçant ; il n'était pas doué pour choisir le vin, Goenji était bien plus doué que lui. Il le finit en soupirant bruyamment. Il attrapa une pomme, qu'il dévora en deux temps, jeta le trognon et rejoignit l'étage en silence. Il passa d'abord par la chambre de Chiro sur la pointe des pieds ; il s'approcha du petit garçon somnolant, le regarda dormir avec une certaine jalousie et une tendresse sans bornes. Il déposa un baiser sur son front, lui chuchota bonne nuit. Il quitta ensuite la chambre pour retrouver la sienne. Natsumi semblait dormir, enrobée dans les draps. Endo la regarda ; elle était vraiment jolie lorsqu'elle ne lui hurlait pas dessus, il comprenait ce qui avait pu lui plaire au début de leur romance plate. Il se déshabilla, enfila seulement un pantalon de pyjama pour se coucher dans son lit. Il ne chercha pas à se rapprocher de sa femme, ni à lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Il soupira seulement, fixant le plafond sans pouvoir faire disparaître Goenji de ses rétines.

《Je veux divorcer.》murmura Natsumi dans la pénombre.

Endo fut surpris qu'elle ne dorme pas, mais ne s'indigna pas de sa requête. Il se tut, la femme ne semblait de toute façon pas attendre de réponse. Le silence enveloppa ses sens comme un voile, le tira du monde réel : _Goenji, je t'en prie, offre-moi cette paix dont j'ai besoin._

* * *

Endo reposa la requête du demande de divorce devant lui. Ils y étaient donc. Natsumi le fixait, interdite, assise en face de lui, la table de la salle à manger les séparant. Elle avait évoqué le divorce quelques jours plus tôt, et n'avait pas attendu avant de s'éxécuter. Le brun restait immobile : qu'était-il censé dire à présent ?

《Comme je t'en ai déjà parlé je suis partie du principe que tu allais consentir. Il te faudra un avocat pour l'affaire, et on peut se mettre d'accord sur les modalités.》dit-elle enfin après un long silence.

Endo ne répondit pas. Divorcer. Se retrouver seul. Il déglutit discrètement, tourna la tête sur le côté pour faire mine de réfléchir : qui garderait la maison, et Chiro ? Et Chiro, oui, il allait être ballotté de long en large, chez l'un, chez l'autre, n'aurait finalement jamais de famille véritablement unie. La rousse le fixait, sans s'impatienter, jouait avec ses cheveux et avisait le verre de vin blanc que s'était servi Endo. Elle reprit calmement, lui dit qu'il avait une semaine pour se trouver un avocat, que la procédure judiciaire serait lancée dans le mois à venir. Elle profita du silence pour dire que c'était mieux ainsi, que c'était mieux pour tout le monde, même pour Chiro, et à ces mots, Endo se redressa brusquement.

《_Mieux pour Chiro_ ? Il va voir ses parents divorcer, va être trimballé de maison en maison, privé d'un de ses parents, et tu penses que ce sera mieux pour lui ?》

《Je pense surtout que ça vaudra mieux pour lui de ne plus nous voir nous déchirer à longueur de temps ! Un couple qui se dispute n'est pas plus stable pour un enfant que des parents divorcés !》répondit sèchement la femme.

《Et qui te l'a dit ? C'est Chiro ?》

Son ton moqueur ne plut pas à son épouse, qui le fusilla du regard. Il poursuivit, furieux :

《Tu n'es qu'une égoïste ! Tu penses à toi avant tout, à la vie que tu veux avoir de ton côté, et pas à ton fils !》

《Je suis l'égoïste ?! QUI refuse de voir la vérité en face depuis des années ? QUI s'acharne à maintenir un semblant de foyer alors que Chiro pleure tous les soirs dans sa chambre ? QUI ne veut pas du divorce, parce qu'il a peur de finir sa vie seul ?》

《Tais-toi !》

Endo se leva, sa chaise tomba en arrière dans le mouvement, il plaqua ses mains sur la table en tentant de garder son calme. Et elle ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas quitté plus tôt si elle était si malheureuse ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait empêché de partir, hein ? Elle aussi, elle avait peur de la solitude ! Il se figea soudain. Non, ce qui l'avait retenue, c'était Chiro et lui seul. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de finir seule, ne connaissait pas cette peur, s'était contenté de pourrir le foyer jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et accepte le divorce, pour pouvoir garder Chiro. Le reste, elle y avait déjà complètement réfléchis.

《Tu m'as trompé…》murmura-t-il fixant la table en merisier en dessous de lui.《Tu m'as trompé hein ?》

Elle baissa les yeux, comme pour dire oui. Elle ne semblait pas avoir honte de ça mais seulement, elle ne devait pas s'attendre à une telle réaction de sa part.

《C'est ton patron pas vrai ? Celui qui te demande de faire des heures sup toute la nuit ?》

《Il est tout ce que tu n'as jamais été pour moi.》dit-elle calmement.《Il est doux, romantique, il m'aime pour la femme que je suis, et pas pour l'enfant que je peux lui donner.》

La déclaration planta une épée dans le coeur du brun. Il avait beau ne plus aimer Natsumi, l'entendre lui dire ça faisait mal, et ne faisait que souligner la catastrophe qu'il avait fait de son existence. Elle avait un amant. Et elle voudrait Chiro. Sa vie serait parfaite après ça. Il se redressa malgré le poid écrasant de la peine, refusa de croiser le regard ambré de sa femme, saisit son verre de vin pour le jeter contre le mur. Le verre explosa, l'alcool se répartit sur le mur, sur le parquet. Sans dire un mot, il prit son manteau, mit ses chaussures, sortit. Il claqua la porte derrière lui, goûtant au froid de la bruine venant de la mer. Il marcha vers le port, ignorant la bise qui s'engouffrait dans son col, et que la pluie trempait ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Il n'en pouvait plus à présent. Suite à cette soirée blanche où il avait entendu une femme dans l'appartement de Goenji, le professeur de sport n'avait plus vu le blond. Il avait évité de trainer vers le terrain de foot en face de chez lui, avait ignoré ses appels. Mais maintenant, c'était trop pour lui ; il avait besoin de faire quelque chose de ses bras, et plutôt que de détruire sa vaisselle, il préférait les refermer autour de Goenji. Il préférait enfouir son visage dans le cou de son ange gardien, se blottir contre lui pour échapper à cet apocalypse.

Il parvint à l'appartement assez rapidement. Il était trempé et transi de froid ; la pluie et le vent salé qui venait de la mer s'étaient changés en un petite tempête. Les maisons et les volets étaient barricadés, les arbres ployaient sous les bourrasques. Il avisa la porte, frappa pour ne pas douter, attendit en silence. Au bout d'un instant, constatant qu'il n'y avait pas de réponse, il recommença ; encore et encore, il appela même le blond. Il finit par abattre ses poings sur la porte, la mort dans l'âme, au moment où un voisin sortait, curieux et agacé, pour lui dire d'arrêter ce boucan. Endo ne répondit pas, prostré sur la porte, et le vieil homme reprit, d'un ton plus concilliant, lui dit que le blond était sorti plus tôt. L'homme au bandeau se redressa, déglutit et remercia le voisin, qui rentrait chez lui. Il se laissa glisser le long de la porte, épuisé et mort de froid, ferma les yeux. _Goenji..._

《Endo..?》

L'homme rouvrit les yeux, avisa celui qui se tenait devant lui, son visage trempé et surpris. Le blond se mit à genou près de lui, passa sa main dans ses cheveux mouillés d'un geste plein de douceur.

《Je reviens de chez toi.》murmura-t-il.《Je croyais que tu refusais de me revoir. Quand ta femme m'a vu, elle m'a claqué la porte au nez.》

Endo déglutit : la garce. Il leva les yeux vers Goenji, qui le fixait avec une douceur inouie, et écarta ses mèches blondes de son visage, avant de caresser sa joue. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

《On va divorcer.》

Le blond parut surpris, ne sut pas comment réagir, alors il se tut. Il plongea son regard noir dans celui de Endo, sembla hésiter un moment, mais finit par dire :

《Tu ne te sens pas soulagé ?》

L'enseignant se dit que c'était vrai, que dans le fond, ce qui le minait le plus, c'était cette ambiance horrible à la maison : ce divorce allait le libérer. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas restreindre cette peur vicieuse et égoïste...

《J'ai peur...d'être seul.》

Goenji entrouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, se ravisa, ferma les yeux en détournant le regard. Endo se sentait un peu bête en fin de compte. Il voulut lui dire d'oublier ça, qu'il allait rentrer chez lui, qu'il allait bien, mais fut devancé par le blond ; le footballeur posa sa main sur sa joue, la caressa avec son pouce, et sans prévenir, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Endo resta immobile, sous le coup de la surprise. Il se laissa bercer par les caresses du blond sur sa joue, ferma les yeux en sentant ses muscles se tendre. Puis sa main se perdit dans les cheveux de son vis-à-vis, se plaqua contre son crâne dans un élan de passion tandis qu'il happait langoureusement sa bouche timide. Un gémissement lui échappa lorsque l'ancien attaquant lui répondit, passant sa langue sur l'intérieur de sa lèvre et approfondissant le contact. Endo devait se l'avouer ; il n'avait jamais autant apprécié un baiser. Il repoussa finalement un peu son partenaire pour reprendre son souffle, confus, et évita son regard noir. Le blond lâcha sa joue, s'éloigna, embarrassé.

《Pardon... je sais pas ce qui m'a pris...》s'excusa-t-il, et le professeur ne sut pas quoi répondre.

Pourquoi s'excusait-il ? Il avait été là pour lui dans ces heures noires, l'avait soutenu et enlacé dans les moments les plus sombres de son existence, de sa vie de couple. Endo secoua la tête, pris le visage du blond dans ses mains. Il sauta dans son regard noir comme la nuit, s'y noya sans demander son reste, sourit doucement.

《C'est terrible Goenji. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi.》

Le concerné ouvrit de grands yeux, rougit légèrement tandis que celui au bandeau souriait tendrement. Oui, il était amoureux de lui, et au diable le divorce, toute cette merde, Natsumi n'aurait pas Chiro tout comme elle n'avait pas eu son amour. Endo se fichait de se séparer d'elle, se jurait seulement à présent de protéger Chiro de cette folie ; elle ne l'emmènerait pas avec elle et son patron, ne le séparerait pas de son père, il s'en faisait le serment. Mais là, dans l'instant, il avait besoin des bras de Goenji, de son corps si troublant entre ses épaules protectrices et éperdues, il avait besoin de quitter la réalité un moment. Le blond sembla lire dans ses pensées, se leva en l'entraînant avec lui, ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Il laissa le brun fermer derrière lui, retira sa veste détrempée, la jeta au sol, fit de même avec son sweatshirt et se retrouva en débardeur, un débardeur noir mouillé qui soulignait sa musculature sexy et dévoilait ses épaules bronzées. Ses cheveux blonds humides encadraient son visage, et, délivré de leur élastique de toujours, pendaient lascivement dans son cou. Endo ne tint pas. Il retira son manteau, fébrile, son haut de survêtement, jeta son t-shirt sur le parquet, au côté du reste des vêtements. Il s'avança, torse nu, saisit férocement les bras du blond pour le rapprocher de lui, l'embrassa de toute sa bouche, de tout son coeur. Tremblant, son torse se colla au maillot froid et mouillé de son partenaire, alors que les mains de celui-ci se baladaient sur ses pectoraux saillants, semant sur sa peau sensible des frissons de désirs.

《Dans la... salle de bain...》murmura l'ex-attaquant entre deux contacts de leurs langues échauffées

Le brun obéit en silence, suivit le chemin vers la salle de bain de son hôte sans quitter sa chaleur électrisante. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce en titubant, comme lors des soirées où ils revenaient à moitié ivre de leurs soirées sur le terrain, à jouer au foot et boire de l'alcool bon marché. Goenji fut le premier à réagir, défit instinctivement son pantalon sous le regard brouillé de son partenaire. Sa brguette défaite donna un aperçu alléchant de son anatomie au professeur, qui se demandait quoi regarder tellement la moindre parcelle de peau chez le blond était un délice pour les yeux. Il contempla son torse nu légèrement plus clair que le reste de son corps, protégé des rayons du soleil. La chaleur lui monta à la tête comme une bouffée d'air lorsqu'il croisa son regard intensément noir, son visage fièvreux encadré par des cheveux clairs, sa peau halée parcourue de frissons. Endo se jeta sur ses lèvres à nouveau, murmurant "tu es magnifique" par a-coup, fou de désir. Il encouragea muettement le blond lorsqu'il sentit ses mains détacher timidement sa propre braguette, posa ses mains sur les siennes pour le guider sur son corps sans arrêter de l'embrasser. Il laissa son jean tomber sur ses jambes et révéler son érection tendue sous son boxer, et resta immobile un instant surpris lui-même ; honnêtement, il n'aurait jamais cru bander autant pour un homme, il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais été si prompt et fébrile du temps où il honorait encore Natsumi. Goenji sourit et l'embrassa avidement dans le cou cette fois, avant de retirer son propre pantalon et son boxer. Endo frissonna.

《Ok...》lâcha-t-il, le souffle court.《J'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi sexy.》

Le blond accueillit sa déclaration en riant, entra dans sa baignoire sans rien ajouter et ouvrit le robinet de la douche. Il se tendit un peu, celui au bandeau devinant que c'était froid, avant de lâcher un soupir. Le brun resta un moment à contempler l'eau ruisseler le long de son corps de dieu, finement musclé, combler le moindre creux, jaillir sur le moindre relief ; c'était un spectacle magique. Il osa finalement retirer son sous vêtement, rejoignit l'ancien attaquant qui attendait patiemment sous l'eau. Il posa son bandeau sur le lavabo, entra dans la baignoire à son tours, enlaçant son ami par derrière. Il dévora passionnément la peau de sa nuque, se délectant des soupirs d'aise de Goenji qui offrait alors davantage son épaule. Bon sang, c'était si doux et si chaud, Endo n'avait encore jamais ressenti une telle envie, un tel_ besoin _de faire sien un autre corps, de ne faire qu'un avec. Le blond sembla saisir son impatience, se tourna vers lui et lui murmura de se détendre un peu ; il prit du savon liquide et se mit à caresser le membre pulsant de son partenaire avec. Endo lâcha un grognement sourd sous les soins, agrippant fermement l'épaule de l'ancien footballeur tandis que leurs front se touchaient et que leurs souffles se mêlaient. Goenji faisait des choses sensationnelles avec ses doigts, ses gestes à la fois doux et ferme, suffisant pour le faire patienter sans lui faire perdre le contrôle. Dans la confusion électrique de ses esprits, Endo nota que le blond s'était préparé lui aussi, et qu'il devait se faire déjà rudement du bien du bout des doigts. Son expression avait changé, ses yeux intenses mi-clos de plaisir, ses joues roses et ses lèvres brillantes entrouvertes ne faisaient qu'exciter de plus en plus le marié, qui se demandait combien de temps il allait tenir avant de lui sauter dessus.

《Prêt ?》demanda finalement le blond, son ton moqueur faisant tourner la tête de l'autre homme.

Comme Endo avait grogné d'impatience, Goenji s'était tourné en rigolant calmement, avait pris appui contre le mur tout en aidant le brun à s'introduire en lui, doucement. L'aîné haletait, résistant à l'envie de faire mouvoir ses hanches comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait.

《Si tu savais... combien de fois j'ai... imaginé cette scène...》souffla le blond, gémissant de désir alors qu'il menait les mains de son partenaire sur ses hanches, lui intimant de ne plus se retenir.

La déclaration suffit à Endo pour sentir tout le sang de son corps affluer dans son bassin. Il donna une première et profonde impulsion, qui arracha un cri lascif au jeune footballeur, et plusieurs autres, dans un rythme soutenu de plus en plus saccadé. Goenji tentait de le regarder, tournait la tête gracilement, offrant à son partenaire la vision inégalable de son profil, l'eau perlant sur ses cils blonds, ruisselant sur ses joues rouges, ses yeux brillants, suppliants pour plus encore, ses gémissements empreints de plaisir. Quel délice. Endo mordilla sa nuque, son épaule, son propre torse fermement plaqué à son dos offert, fermant ses yeux dans l'ivresse de l'acte. Le mouvement de leurs corps lui semblait sublime, et les tourbillons de fièvre qu'il provoquait le faisait gémir et grogner de plaisir. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que cela, leur cadence sans lois, leur désir sans limites, leur plaisir roi. Goenji murmura son prénom, le gémit comme s'il en dépendait tout entier, et le brun reconnut dans sa voix la folie amoureuse qui l'avait lui-même saisi, le timbre de la certitude ; ce moment était leur, le rythme de leurs corps enivrés, les grondements de leur désir mutuel, le tonerre foudroyant de leur plaisir, de leurs sentiments, tout ici et maintenant, leur appartenait.

Ce n'est que quelques secondes après une audacieuse initiative -prendre en main le sexe de Goenji qui ne demandait que cela- que le blond vint, dans un grognement de délice tandis que le professeur le suivait, noyé dans l'extase. Son corps fut parcouru d'un dernier choc de plaisir, sa vision se troubla, et ils fut incapable de savoir si il avait fermé les yeux ou s'il était trop ivre de bonheur pour voir. Ils restèrent immobiles un instant, l'eau dévalant leurs peaux brûlantes, leurs respirations saccadées se calmant doucement, le rythme effrené de leurs coeur se supperposant enfin. Endo finit par se retirer, soupirant d'aise, présentant son visage au ruisselement apaisant de l'eau, ses bras enserrant le corps de son partenaire, son torse enfoui contre son dos lisse.

《Je t'aime aussi, Endo Mamoru.》murmura le blond de sa voix ronronnante.

Le concerné rougit, remercia silencieusement l'autre de ne pas chercher à le regarder. Il enfouit ses lèvres dans les cheveux mouillés du footballeur, hésita un moment avant de dire :

《Alors nous deux..?》

Goenji lâcha un rire amusé qui fit courir un frisson de délice dans sa poitrine.

《On dirait que oui.》répondit-il doucement, et Endo ferma les yeux.

Il ne savait pas ce que ça signifiait dans le fond : une nouvelle page de son histoire s'écrivait à présent, n'est-ce pas ? Adieu Natsumi, et la maison secouée de pleurs et de cris. Goenji respirait profondément près de lui, profitant de la chaleur de l'eau qui couvrait son corps. Ce qui venait de naître entre eux, Endo n'osait pas encore y croire ; il avait besoin de temps pour s'en rendre compte, que le choc passe. Sa vie pouvait être complète à présent ; il aurait de l'amour, du vrai, il aurait Goenji contre lui, et Chiro dans ses bras, riant, heureux.

Il n'avait pas raté sa vie, en fin de compte.

* * *

Endo avisait le cadre, perplexe ; Goenji semblait le regarder, sur cette photo, il semblait lui sourire avec une joie enfantine. Le brun se demandait comment il avait fait pour avoir raté cette photo, il passait bon nombre de ses soirées ici depuis longtemps, et pourtant, il venait de découvrir ce cadre dans la table de chevet du blond. Un photo de famille, un garçon au sourire assuré et au regard doux, une petite fille pendue à son cou, semblant rire joyeusement, un couple souriant de bonheur. Endo était partagé entre un sentiment de paix et une profonde mélancolie : tout cela semblait appartenir au passé.

《Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?》lui demanda doucement Goenji depuis la salle de bain.

Le prof de sport rougit, amusé. Le blond était resté dans la salle de bain plus longtemps que lui suite à leur petite sauterie, prétextant qu'il allait devoir nettoyer les dégâts.

《Je regarde la photo sur ton chevet.》

《Ah, cette vieille photo.》

《Tu as toujours le même regard, c'est incroyable.》

Le blond rigola, et un frisson parcourut l'échine du professeur d'EPS. Juste magique. Il entendit la démarche de son compagnon dans le couloir, avant de sentir son corps frais se coucher sur le sien avec indolence. Goenji tendit le bras pour prendre le cadre et l'admira à son tour, le visage enfouis dans les cheveux humides de son support. Endo se demanda à quoi il pensait, ainsi relâché contre lui, son torse contre son dos. A son enfance peut-être.

《C'est ta petite soeur ?》demanda-t-il doucement.

Le blond marmonna un oui qui fit vibrer sa cage thoracique contre les omoplates du brun. Puis il se redressa, reposa le cadre et s'allongea sur le lit en s'étirant.

《Elle ressemble beaucoup à notre mère. On l'a perdue très jeune mais je me souviens de son caractère à la fois doux et déterminé. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour redresser le tort à notre père.》

Endo sourit, attendris. Lui aussi alors, il devait beaucoup tenir de sa mère ; il le reconnaissait parfaitement dans ce qu'il venait de dire.

《Avec le décès de Papa l'année dernière, j'ai pris en charge Yuuka. Je jouais encore à Inazuma Legend. Mais je me suis rendu compte qu'elle avait du mal à s'en remettre. Le foot me prenait un temps monstre, m'envoyait parfois dans d'autres villes et d'autres pays, loin d'elle, et je sentais qu'elle se laissait avoir par tout ça. J'ai décidé d'arrêter. Yuuka avait besoin de moi... c'est ce que je pensais.》

《Pourquoi tu dis ça ?》

《Elle...》il soupira, excédé, mais reprit :《elle ne me parle plus vraiment. Elle a décidé d'aller vivre avec notre ancienne gouvernante plutôt que de rester avec moi. Selon elle je suis trop protecteur et parano.》

Le blond expliqua que Yuuka avait eu des amis qui ne voulaient que profiter d'elle pour l'approcher lui, ou pour leur prétendue richesse. Il le savait, certaines filles qui s'étaient prétendues être ses meilleurs amies tentaient de le séduire lorsqu'elles venaient à la maison -et ce malgré leurs années d'écart. Les collégiennes ne semblaient pas trouver de problème à draguer un homme de vingt ans. Quant aux garçons, comme ce type qui avait eu l'audace de sortir avec Yuuka, certains se servaient d'elle pour approcher l'équipe Inazuma Legend, et d'autres avaient même essayé d'obtenir un entretien. Tous des profiteurs. Et c'est aussi pour ça que Goenji avait abandonné le football et demandé à Yuuka de changer d'école. Comme il l'avait prévu, les faux amis de la jeune fille avaient disparu de la circulation, mais ce qu'il n'avait pas imaginé, c'était la réaction de Yuuka. Elle tenait vraiment à ses amies et son copain en fin de compte, elle s'était beaucoup consacrée à ses amitiés depuis la mort de leur père, pour se consoler. Les actions de son frère l'avait blessée profondément. Endo se souvint de la fois où il avait failli entrer chez Goenji, le soir de neige où il avait ressenti le besoin inextinguible de lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait ; ce devait être la dispute entre Shuuya et sa soeur qu'il avait entendu.

《Les ados, on peut rien leur dire. T'inquiète pas, elle va être en rogne un moment et puis elle va comprendre que tu avais raison, ou du moins pas tout à fait tort.》

《C'est Mamoru-kun qui me dit ça ou Endo-sensei le pédagogue ?》se moqua gentiment le blond.

《Hmm un peu des deux. Tout le monde le nie mais on a tous été un ado insupportable à un moment donné.》

《J'essaie de t'imaginer ado.》

Goenji ferma les yeux en souriant, semblant imaginer un Endo avec quelques années de moins. Le brun en profita pour se glisser contre lui et embrasser sa bouche doucement. Le plus jeune répondit paresseusement, tandis qu'il remontait la couverture sur eux.

《Oui, je te vois bien avec tes gants et ton bandeau en train de crier "allons jouer au foot !", comme un héros de dessin animé.》

Endo sourit tendrement. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, ensommeillés, le blond calant son front dans son cou en soupirant d'aise.

《C'est bien mon genre ça.》murmura Endo, et il laissa Morphée le tirer de la réalité.

* * *

_-Trois mois plus tard-_

* * *

《Papa, c'est quoi l'amour ?》

Endo avisa son fils en silence, avant de sourire, à la fois d'affection et de gêne.

《Tu m'as déjà posé cette question non ?》

《Oui mais t'avais pas répondu.》

Endo s'arrêta de marcher et fit signe au garçon de monter sur le muret à côté du trottoir. Ce soir-là, la garde du professeur prenait fin, et ils marchaient jusqu'au parc où Natsumi venait le reprendre pour la semaine qui suivait. La sentence du divorce avait été sans appel : garde alternée, toute l'année chez la mère, un week-end sur deux et la moitié des vacances scolaires chez le père. Endo avait hésité à réclamer davantage, se souvenant de ce que Kido lui avait une fois, concernant l'équilibre des enfants. Il avait fait profil bas. Il se planta devant son fils, assis sur le parapet, les pieds battants dans l'air.

《L'amour c'est comme un papillon : ça commence par un tout petit truc, de l'amitié, comme la chenille, et puis un jour on y réfléchit longuement, on se dit que c'est peut-être pas de l'amitié, ça, c'est le cocon du papillon. Enfin, quand on se rend compte que ce qu'on ressent, la façon dont on aime est réciproque, on se sent comme un papillon, libre, léger.》

《Toi et maman vous avez été des papillons ?》

《Oui. Il y a longtemps. Mais tu sais, tous les papillons ont une espérance de vie différente. J'ai aimé ta maman, mais comme pour tout, il y a une fin.》

《Donc maintenant tu as un papillon avec Goenji-san ? Maman dit que c'est bizarre.》

《Il faut que tu saches, Chiro, qu'il n'y a rien de bizarre dans l'amour. Ceux qui disent le contraire n'ont vraiment rien compris.》

《…Et moi, un jour tu m'aimeras plus, comme avec Maman ?》

《Ahh. Les parents aiment les enfants. Même quand ils ne s'aiment plus entre eux. Tu comprends ? Notre amour à nous il est immortel, c'est un papillon qui ne meurt jamais. 》

Le garçon hocha la tête en souriant, rassuré, et se mit debout sur le parapet pour faire signe à l'homme qu'il voulait monter sur ses épaules. Le père rit et obéit, monta son enfant près du ciel.

Oui, comme un papillon.

* * *

Et voilà. Ce fut long et laborieux, je ne vous le cache pas.

Avant qu'on me le demande, surtout toi, Œil de Lynx Killer Slide, les guillemets ont changé de tête parce que j'ai changé de logiciel d'écriture, au beau milieu de l'écriture de ces textes (qu'il s'agisse de Lionceau, Chrysalide ou du future KdFd)... Impossible d'avoir des guillemets normaux sur cette appli. Bref.

Ananda, j'espère que ça te plaît, j'y ai passé beaucoup de temps et j'y ai mobilisé une grande partie de mon pauvre cerveau ! xD Je t'avais promis de la tendresse, et même si je crois que j'adore jouer avec le potentiel côté torturé de Endo, j'ai su rédiger un slice of life doux et... Pas vraiment joyeux, certes, mais très positif quand on y pense xD  
Je plaide coupable, je sais pas faire les EnGo joyeux du début à la fin. Enfin tu me diras, je sais pas le faire non plus avec Kido et Fudo donc...

Bon, la semaine prochaine, je publierai le prologue de Valeur Interdite, mon nouveau KdFd, qui aura reçu l'approbation prépublication d'Artémys, avec qui j'ai expérimenté le beta-plot reading.

En attendant je vous souhaite d'excellentes fêtes de Pâques ! Bisous ! :D

Bizz~


End file.
